


Furry Stalker

by TitanPandora



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Graphic Description of Corpses, Healers, M/M, Major Character Injury, Medical Examination, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Content, Witchcraft, character death is actually to spur on the plot, thats for later •3-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanPandora/pseuds/TitanPandora
Summary: Ludwig has pushed himself into hiding after a bad experience with his wolf change. With being away from people for so long he finds love in a foreign Omega with a gift of healing.





	Furry Stalker

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh yay! This story is gonna be so so much fun! Please review if you liked it, I haven’t posted here in so long!

Nightmares always kept him awake, sweat dripping from his brow. The liquid felt like blood dabbling his face and the screams echoed in his head. He was tired, so so fucking tired.

Ludwig's face fell as he awoke with a startled shake still in his bed. The small wooden walls seemed so tight with its dark color. The quilted blanket that covered his body was bunch up his fist, his long nails sharper than a knife digging into the fabric. 

Everything felt too tight, he needed to disappear. Quickly he pushed the blanket off of his body and collapsed on the floor. His spine twisted like a pliable pipe cleaner and teeth grew from his gum. Fur sprouted from once blond pores to become a design of blond and black. 

From his vocal cords, he howled and sprinted from the small cabin home. The woods felt gentle now, the spiraling trees looming over his body like a towering authority figure and whispers of the night played with his ears. A beetle thrummed past his sensitive ears, as he slowed to a walk. 

All the running really wore him out and he wasn't sure how many miles he was alway from home. When a wolf got scared, they could run a long distance, especially a werewolf. 

Sticking out his tongue to cool his body, he approached the lake near the middle of the woods, but found he wasn't alone. There was someone bathing, their voice echoing off the cavern wall as they lifted a rag from the water. It was like watching Aphrodite bathe in her pool of gold, their body was beautiful with small freckles and pudge in just the best place. 

"Oh my stars!" He was spotted. Ludwig cowered, as the once bathing fawn was jolted out of it's tranquility, "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there puppy. I mean no harm," with a gentle smile, the human offered the lake to him with a hand. 

Ludwig was hesitant, wondering if the foul stench of a creature as dirty as two leggers would had poisoned the water, but his throat whined from just a bit of cold ice. He lapped at the water with his long tongue, looking up with slobber running down at his snout as he watched the beautiful human put a long black robe over his soft body. 

"Until next time my sweet child," the human smiled and disappeared into the trees. 

* * *

The next time that Ludwig met the creature he was in the human world. His whole stiffen as he hid behind a wall, breath coming out in pants. If that beautiful creature saw him and remembered his scent, he was dead meat. 

Peaking out from the corner he met the creatures gaze, he was wearing clothing this time, but it was some kind of tight dress, he'd never seen a man look so good in. At his side was a taller, Alpha male, smiling and laughing as they went into an expensive building. As the Alpha took out a key card to open the doors, Ludwig slipped carefully through the glass doors not to seen.

The Alpha put his arm around the beautiful human who looked up and covered the larger hand on his waist. Something seemed off. It wasn't the dress nor was it the expensive place, the human seemed... scared. Like he was holding back everything that pleaded him to run. 

Following them deeper into the building he was shocked to find it to be a secluded theater. Many other well dressed humans sat in the comfortable seats, the chandelier shining against their features and chatter echoing everywhere. 

Ludwig slipped into the red theater chair and waited until the lights dimmed. He could watch the human this way, feel his uncomfortableness and hope that his comforting scent would reach him. The Alpha at his side still had the arm tightly wounded around the other's hip, the dress showing off the honey-like curves. Expensive jewelry dangled from his ears and curly red hair fell in beautiful loops around the jewels. 

It felt unreal to be this close to the human and feel such a strong connection, without even knowing his name. 

Though, who would accept him as a mate. Ludwig was terrible, he made the biggest fuck up of ever fucking up. Never again would he feel the dripping of blood on his hands or smell the intoxicating smell of a dead body. 

The theater dimmed suddenly, voices becoming hush and other shushing their partner who didn't understand the gesture of the show was starting. 

In the back he just watched the show, it was about a man and a woman, the man a airhead, gushy for love and the woman a true warrior, but just a bit cautious. They came together in a musical reenactment of a comedy love story. As the show seemed to near its end, Ludwig watched in horror as a very familiar face danced across the stage, green eyes locking with dark blue. 

A flash of gold made Ludwig clamber noisily out of his seat and sprint out of the theater. He'd done this forever, all his life he'd ran away from every problem, but now it was facing him. He was so close to the door when there was a snarl like cough. 

Collapsing on the floor, Ludwig stared up at face he never ever wanted to see again. He wore a lace gown of red, dangling rubies from his ears and the scent of an Omega of power filling the air. "Ludwig, why are you leaving so soon," the Omega questioned with a ruby nail pressed to his lip. 

"Lovino, I told you, I don't want to be put in this wolf drama," he snarled, going full Alpha, but the sassy Omega just rolled his eyes. 

He stepped down the long red stairs, standing in front of Ludwig with his glistening diamond heels, "you say that, but here you are. I'd say leave now or I'll let Antonio and Francis rip you to shreds faster than you can plead for help." 

Looking back at the door, he wanted everything to disappear back into the dark of a theater and pull the poor human away from his struggle, but now looking down at him was his pack leader's mate. A werewolf that could kill him. 

"I followed a human in here, he is uncomfortable with his date tonight, I wish for him to be safe," he boldly requested. 

Lovino stood his ground, crossing his arms to look at the door, "what seat." 

"F26, wearing a black evening gown. I'll leave before they see me."

The Omega seemed to pause, and look down at him, before nodding and heading towards the door. Like royalty, his long red dress fluttered across the floors to only disappear into the door, Ludwig fled.

* * *

 

"Brother, I feel this isn't a good idea," Feliciano's whole body slumped as he glared at his blood brother. Gosh he worried more than the stars that tried to outshine the moon.

He sighed turning around, "did I move to America just for you to become my mother, Lovino," Feliciano laughed crossing his arms. 

Behind him was a large Victorian house, beautiful with curved ceilings and distinguished smell of age. Lovino’s little car was packed to the brim with all his belongings brought from Italy, carefully placed in bubble wrap from the plane ride over. 

“Feliciano,” Lovino said quietly a hand coming to grasp his long thin fingers, “a rouge Alpha followed you into the theater and watched you the whole night.” 

“Because he knew Francis was all over me and I didn’t like it,” Feliciano finished smartly going to the car to pull out a few lighter objects, “as much as you hate to admit it, the Alpha was doing his job on protecting me and why are you so caught up with some rouge Alpha.” 

“He killed a child, Feliciano,” Lovino stressed grabbing him by the arm, “he was friends, a good guy who kept to himself, ended up massacring a little boy to shreds.” 

There was a small pang of fear that shook him from the base of his spine to the tip of his head. Turning around, Lovino was looking pretty smug, “I’m sure it was an accident,” he tried with a little smile, “have you asked the rouge Alpha why he did it or did you chase him out of town and won’t even speak his first gift.” 

They walked in silence into the house, the doors opening with a sickening creak and their shoes thudded against the hardwood. Lovino’s silence only proved Feliciano right, he was a medic not a seeker, but he could see straight through those lies. 

Feliciano was a little different than his brother, bred and stayed in his own Italian camp to become a medic. Born with the eyes of seeing and a crescent moon birthmark on his forehead, he was a godsend for his clan. So instead of following his brother to America to make his own clan, he was forced to stay. 

Italy was a lot different than America, from the high skyscrapers and lots of folklore told from pups to wolves. The Omega born boy was a little hesitant to follow his brother, but in the end he came anyways. 

He bought his own little house in the woods so he could be close spiritually to the ground. Lovino had begged for him to stay out of the woods, for a rouge Alpha roamed the area, but the night that Feliciano arrived and bathed in the lake, he made contact with the Alpha. 

Instead of attacking him or just running off, the Alpha was scared. He could see through his glowing blue eyes, that there was something he was running from. The Alpha had followed him after that, careful and precise, sniffing out his scent. Something was strange about this Alpha, could it be his chosen mate searching for him, or should he just mark it as stalking. 

Only time could tell the truth. 

The large doors were opened behind him, it was no surprise when the scent of Alphas hit his nose. Lovino was settling back in a plush seat as he watched Francis and Antonio bring in boxes. 

“Do you always just let Alphas do the work?” Feliciano couldn’t help but giggle as Lovino turned his nose. 

His brother was a striking image of a pampered Omega. He had every expensive dress in his closet and a scent to convince any Alpha to do his work. “That’s what they’re here for, the heavy lifting!” Lovino barked. 

Rolling his eyes at his brother’s antic, Feliciano went back outside to take the last couple of boxes, the Alphas looking at him scandalized as he shut the door with his foot and wobbled into the house. “Now to begin unpacking!” He announced to the Alphas. 

“You are one of the most unique Omegas I have ever met,” Francis smiled, resting on the top of the stair railing, “marry me Feliciano, right this moment.” 

And again Francis was flirting with him. Feliciano longed to ignore it. The Alpha had been around since he was a kid and even then the Alpha would always insist on him marrying him. From just eating a different side of a sandwich than everyone else or even just his laughter. 

Like he said as a kid he smiled, “get lost Francis.” 

Walking in the kitchen he tried to ignore the whining of the Alpha. Lovino had long ago try to set them up, and even now he kept encouraging them to elope. ‘Feliciano,’ he would say, ‘you are such a stupid Omega! You will never find anyone that has loved for as long as Francis has had.’ 

But there was something missing. Even the rouge Alpha could sense the it too. There was something boiling in Francis and he couldn’t put his finger on it. 

Ugh, Rouge Alpha. It’s such a stupid and degrading name. Feliciano took it to heart that he will be find out the Alpha’s first gift, his name. 


End file.
